


Punishment

by delilahknows



Series: Please? [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, F/M, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delilahknows/pseuds/delilahknows
Summary: Dove receives a punishment.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys are loving this series. leave me a comment and let me know what you think. x

“You’re a nasty, little slut,” Daddy tsked. “Repeat after me.”

“I’m a nasty, little slut,” Dove reiterated.

“You’re a filthy, nasty, little slut that lies to her Daddy.” He barked. “Say it.”

“I’m a f-filthy, nasty, little slut-t that lies to her Daddy,” She sobbed, pulling against the restraints in hopes of gaining relief from the vibrations that seemed to wrack her entire frame.

They’d been at this for what felt like days, but Dove knew it’d only been hours with the wand.

“You thought that was strong? Listen close, slut.” 

The buzzing in the room increased, bringing her perspective to a lurching halt. She felt as if she were ready to choke on the sound alone, that is if the pleasure didn’t kill her first. Her skin was slick with a mixture of sweat, snot, and tears which he used to taunt her, rubbing the wetness across her peaked nipples. It was degrading and intoxicating. She deserved it; she had lied straight to her Daddy’s face and humiliated him as well.

She’d long lost the ability to moan. Low grunts left her mouth instead.

“Are you ready to explain the picture?” His hands traveled the expanse of her taut, sweat-soaked stomach, teasing the underside of her breasts with light pinches that made her back sharply arch.

“Yes, Daddy.” Dove swallowed heavily, “I-I went to a party and d-didn’t tell you. I got drunk with my friends and Carly kissed me, her boyfriend had his phone out and took the picture. I swear I didn't want it, though.”

“And you thought that was acceptable,” His eyebrow rose, “to hide that from me? How do you think that makes me feel? You not only lied about where you were Saturday night, but I had to find out through Facebook? Lying, little whore. I bet you liked kissing her?"

"No, Daddy." She pleaded. "I didn't."

“If you cum you won’t be able to sit for a week.” He threatened, completely ignoring her. While he spoke, he’d relented the vibrations on her clit, pressing the wand to her opening instead and teasing the slit of her sex. She jumped and moaned, trying to escape. 

“Yes, Daddy. Yes, I understand.” Dove pleaded. She knew what was coming, a punishment fuck. And oh, if she didn’t crave it like she craved air. “Oh, fuck me. Please?”

“You crave my cock? Suck it.” He positioned himself near her head, carelessly leaning on her hair to stuff his weeping cock into her mouth. Still, he held the wand to her pussy until her clit became numb and tears began to leak from her eyes. He fucked her mouth without care, choking her and sinking his shaft further down her throat.  

In the act of begging, Dove ran her tongue along the underside of his member, hoping he’d take mercy on her.

“My little cock sucker.” Softly, he stroked her cheek, feeling the head of his protruding cock. He tapped it twice. “Is that how badly you want my cock?”

Dove moaned, hoping to convey the overwhelming need to have him inside her.

"Remember what I said," He warned.

He undid her leg restraints, quickly flipping her onto her stomach so that her hands remained tied and crossed at the wrists. Complying with his order, Dove lifted her hips so that he could stuff a pillow beneath her tummy, bringing her slick entrance leveled with his cock.

He paused behind her. The air seemed to still, and it was enough to bring her to the brink of tears. He was cruel for teasing her, turning her to a sopping mess between her legs but she deserved it. 

The sharpness of his penetration took the air straight from her gut; she could hardly exhale—hardly think as he _rutted_ her. There isn’t any other way to describe it. He used her body solely for the ache he felt deep in his groin, it almost angered him to be so consumed by this raw need, and he gave it back to her in a vicious cycle. 

Dove could hardly think, only grasp that her body was no longer hers. She was merely a vessel for her Daddy’s cum. A throaty whimper left her mouth, and her Daddy was there by her ear, releasing soft threats before shoving her face into the bedspread. 

Nothing would ever compare to being at the mercy of a man, not like this. Dove could care less about social conventions or the 'right way' woman were meant to be treated in the bedroom. Was it her fault that she craved to be used by her Daddy like this? Only he could understand and keep the balance, maintain the adultery that she needed to break up the monotony of her life. 

“You may cum.” It’s more of a command—a _demand_ , then anything else.

Dove’s inner walls contracted once, clenching around his pulsating cock as she cried out into the silk of his sheets, voicing each delicious contraction as they came. It hurt so good, and still, he fucked her through the entirety of it, pressing her screams into the mattress as he filled her with his release.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

He stroked her hair tenderly, pushing the wet tendrils away from her face.

"I know, Dove." He sighed softly. "Now stay here and think about what you did."

He left the room, leaving Dove to wallow in her tears. 


End file.
